


A Row Between Flat Mates

by propergenius



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: :(, Angst, Fighting, Hurt feelings, M/M, Pining, Pining Sherlock, general being mean to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propergenius/pseuds/propergenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that Sherlock kept information from him again, this time about Mary, John threatens to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Row Between Flat Mates

“John, please don’t leave….” Sherlock begged, chasing John up the stairs. “You know I would’ve told you about Mary if I could have!”

John whipped around suddenly just in front of his bedroom door, Sherlock nearly running into him as he did. John held a hand up in front of him as if to let him know that he wouldn’t tolerate being touched. “Sherlock, I’ve had it. I’m done being lied to.” John tore the bedroom door open and dashed inside, slamming the door in Sherlock’s face. “I’m done!” He shouted through the door. 

“John, don’t be daft! You know I didn’t mean -”

“Daft? Daft?!” With this John tore the door open again, putting a finger up to Sherlock’s face. “I am sick and tired of you calling me daft, thinking that you’re so smart and special and that I can’t handle the truth! You lie to me, over and over again!” He was screaming now, his face so close to Sherlock’s that Sherlock almost smiled. But he didn’t. This certainly wasn’t funny at all. “But John, I -”

“Sherlock, I am a grown man! I’m….” his voice broke a little as he held back hot, angry tears, and he coughed to clear the lump in his throat. “I’m a soldier, god dammit, and I won’t have you treating me like a child! ”

“I was trying to protect you,” Sherlock explained, trying to keep his voice level. If only he could reason with John, if only John could see…. 

“I am perfectly capable of protecting myself!” John screamed, storming away and grabbing his suitcase from under the bed, frantically throwing clothes into it. 

“I knew you cared about Mary, and I….” his voice trailed off as he wracked his brain for the words. “If I had known she’d hurt the baby, if I’d known this was going to happen….”

“Sherlock. You knew this whole time what she was, and instead of telling me, you chose to keep it from me! Again!” John was red in the face now, angrier than Sherlock had ever seen him. “This is the last straw Sherlock! You can’t just lie to me again and again. I can take care of myself, I don’t need you to protect me! I’m not your boyfriend!”

Sherlock took a sharp breathe and stood silent, the words crashing over him as he started at John slack jawed. Suddenly, his face changed and he clenched his teeth together, his eyes welling with tears. 

“Clearly I’ve…. misunderstood things. But if that’s how you feel, leave. See if I care,” Sherlock whispered finally, then he turned on his heel and sprinted down the stairs to his own room, slamming the door behind him.

John sat on his bed and sighed, resting his head in his hands and crying softly. Downstairs, his flatmate did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teeny tiny fic! I might expand on it some day!


End file.
